Living The Dream
by Edward1918
Summary: About Rob and Kristen when they first meet at the Twilight auditions.
1. Chapter 1

Living the Dream

Chapter One-

If you had one dream you could make come true, what would your dream be? My dream would be meeting the most handsome guy on the planet. And that still remains a mystery to even my mind. Hi, I'm Kristen Stewart, and this is my story about how I fell in love with my dream boyfriend, Robert Pattinson.

(Skipping forward in time)

A movie I hadn't dreamed of being in suddenly called out to me. Twilight, which sounded promising. Someone had told me about it and pleaded that I try out for the role of Bella Swan. I told them I'd try, but I didn't think that I'd really get into the movie as Bella. I knocked at the director's door, and she answered it. A little weird to be at the movie director's house. "Hello, Kristen. Come in and have a seat." I sat on the couch, while she went to grab some drinks. "What would you like? Coke, coffee?" I politely said no thanks to both. "Thanks anyway." I said, careful not to hurt her feelings. "No, that's okay. So, I'm Catherine Hardwicke, and I'll be directing the movie Twilight. If you make it to be Bella, which I have, a feeling about you, then we'll just need to find our Edward." The name sent shivers down my spine. Just the thought of Edward being a cute sexy guy made me smile in pleasure. "Alright. Now, let's go do some of Bella's alone scenes."

(later)

"Alright I have the news. You have gotten the part of Bella Swan." I smiled hugely. "Oh my god! Thanks so much!" I hugged her. We'd gotten to know each other as we did the lines and things. "Well, we just need to find out who Edward's going to be." I nodded. "I already have some people in mind. If you don't mind trying out the prom scene with them." I agreed, and we did the scene with the guys. One by one, I danced with them, some of them stepping on my feet and everything gone wrong. "Okay, wrong guy." I said to the last one that left. Catherine sighed. "Okay, well we still have one left. His name is Robert Pattinson." At the name, the door opened and a cute guy stepped in. My facial expression must have changed because I felt embarrassed after. Rob smiled at me, and my heart skipped a beat. Was this love that I was experiencing right now?


	2. Chapter 2

Living the Dream

Chapter 2

(Still Kristen's POV)

My heart drummed in my chest, and I wondered if he could hear it too. He stepped forward, and smiled. "Hi, my name's Robert Pattinson. You can call me Rob if you'd like." He seemed to stutter over his words. "Hi. I'm Kristen Stewart." I was more confident, determined not to show my shyer side. Catherine seemed to appraise the conversation. "Good. Now that we know each other, let's get to the scene. Rob, come over here. Good, now Kristen…good. And….action." We started the dance I had already memorized. He surprisingly learned it quick. As we dipped for the kiss on the neck, Catherine cut the scene. "Very good Rob." I pulled Catherine aside, my heart beating fast. "Cath, it's him. I feel it. He's the Edward we've been looking for." Catherine smiled. "And that is why I stopped you guys at that particular part. Rob?" He looked up, and I smiled. "Congrats. You got the part." He was confused. "I did? I mean, didn't others try out?" I pulled him aside. "You were the last." He seemed to get it then. "Oh. Well then, thanks for the part." He grabbed his jacket I didn't see him take off. "I have to get going." Part of me wanted him to stay. Part of me wanted just the opposite. It was a never ending battle with me, wasn't it? "Kristen, hold up." Catherine said. "Yeah?" I asked, stopping by the door. "Well, I wanted to give Rob the script, but he left so suddenly. Can you try to catch him? Give this to him." She gave me his script. "Sure." I opened the door, and he was just getting in the car. "Rob, hang on!" I shouted. He turned, and smiled. "What can I do for you?" I handed him the script. "Here, I think she already highlighted the lines for you." He took a look over the script. "Cool. Thanks." I took his hand, and wrote some numbers on it. "Just in case you want to come over and practice some lines." I let go of his hand, and he shrugged it off, blushing. "Bye." He hopped into the car, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Rob's POV

Something about Kristen made me feel like she's THE ONE. I was driving back to my house, grateful that my manager, Nick, made me try out for the part of Edward. Now I'm working with the prettiest woman in the history of women I've dated. I thought about all the girls I've dated, not once did I feel the same feeling I'm having right now as I think about Kristen. Maybe I should call her tonight and ask her if we can start the script together tomorrow. I pulled into the driveway, and got out of my car, feeling my heartbeat slow. My heart rate quickened at the sight of Kristen back there, she just had that look about her. It was like we connected right then. I wonder if she's dating right now.

Later that night, I grabbed my cellphone, and dialed her number with shaky hands, feeling very nervous. The phone rang three times, then she picked it up, breathless. "Hello? Rob, is that you?" I instantly felt relaxed when she spoke. It was like nothing else mattered except her right then. "Yeah, it's me. Listen, I was wondering…maybe tomorrow we could study the script and then maybe go out for a bite?" It sounded more like a question to me than a statement. She probably heard it too. "Umm, sure…I mean, I don't know about the going out for a bite part, but we could absolutely study. But you should meet the cast first. They're cool." My eyebrows went up. "We have the rest of the cast already?" I asked, my voice getting caught. "Yeah, I mean…Edward was the last character to be cast. Sorry about that." I sighed, putting my hand in my head. I should have known that. "Okay. Well, let's invite the cast too. Then I'll get to know them better." I was suddenly aware of my own heart beating fast again. What if she brings someone along? Then I'll know she's dating. "Yeah, I guess we could. Do you mind if I bring someone? I mean, I have a boyfriend. Michael."

In bed, the realization of her having a boyfriend really hit me hard, and I was feeling like an idiot. God, Rob, feeling lovesick over a girl that already has a boyfriend? That's really smart. I rolled over, and groaned into the pillow. I never wanted to leave this bed, ever. I went to sleep with that thought rolling around in my head, and woke up the next morning, all ready to go. By the time I was driving to her house, I thought about what was running through my mind last night. Shit, don't think about that, just go study your lines with her! I scolded myself. I took a deep breath, and walked up to her front door, and knocking on it. She came to the door ten minutes later, and motioned me inside with a smile. "Hey, you made it! Hey guys, this is Rob, our new Edward Cullen." I was shocked for a second. "What-Kristen, what did you do?" I hissed, and tried to go back out to my car. "Nuh-uh. You're coming inside. Come on. Don't be a sissy." She dragged me inside, and I forced a smile. "Hi, I'm Nikki!" One of the girls said, running up to me and taking my hand. "Rob." I said, and took her hand. "I'm Ashley! I'm playing Alice, the annoying pixie." She laughed, and I faked my laughter. "Hey, I'm Kellan. You'll like me when I'm around, trust me." I smiled, for real this time. They're not too bad after all. "And last but not least, I'm Jackson. Now, you already know Kristen, so let's get this party started!"

After about 2 hours, I was enjoying myself. We were all playing truth or dare, and it was Kellan's turn. "Rob, truth or dare?" He asked me. I had already had a couple beers, and was feeling in the mood for a dare, so I said, "Dare." He grinned, and looked at Kristen. "I dare you to kiss Kristen." All the girls gasped, and Nikki slapped Kellan. "Kel, she has a boyfriend." Kellan shrugged, and already dying for the kiss, I crawled up next to Kristen, who was sitting on the other side of me, and pulled her towards me. She wasn't really into the kiss at first, but then she started REALLY kissing me. I moaned, sliding my tongue into her mouth, and she backed away, slapping me in the face. "JERK!" She screamed at me, and got up. I cocked my head in frustration, trying to make sense of why she slapped me. "Way to go, Rob." Ashley stood and went to go find Kristen. "It was a game! A stupid, fucking game!" I said, and got up to grab my keys. "Where are you going?" Jackson asked, sipping his beer. "Home. I was supposed to study lines with Kristen, not play truth or dare with you." And that was that.

Kristen's POV

"Kristen, where are you?" Ashley called as I sat in my room, sobbing like a little baby. Michael's not going to be happy about this. "In here!" I called, and a few seconds later, my door opened. I looked up at her, and then burst into new tears. "Michael will understand. And it wasn't Rob's fault, it was Kellan's, so you should probably apologize to Rob." I sniffled, and nodded in understanding. "Thanks Ash. You make everything better. I don't know what I'd do without you." She grinned and helped me up. I walked down the stairs, and everyone looked at me. "What? Where's Rob?" I asked, not looking at Kellan. "Rob went home. He was pissed that you invited us over. Something about studying lines with you?" Jackson said, scratching his head. Oh, shit. That's not good. I just ruined a friendship that could possibly turn into something more. Way to go, Kristen. "Alright, I'm calling Rob. Can you guys leave? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but…" They nodded in response, and all walked out of the house, leaving me to call Rob.

"Rob, its Kris, call me back please." I hung up, sighing. He's not answering my calls, that's weird. And wasn't he a little drunk before he left? Oh my god, this party wasn't a good idea. I frantically dialed Ashley, and she picked up after two rings. "Hey, what's wrong?" I paced the living room, freaking out. "Rob's the problem! Did he get home? He's not answering my calls." Ashley thought for a minute, but it seemed like hours to me. Freaking out doesn't help the nerves. "Yeah, he did. I called to make sure he was home. He seemed a little drunk and depressed." I fell back on the couch, sighing in relief. "Good. Well, thanks, Ashley. Did he say anything about me?" She thought again. "Yeah, he told me to tell you I'm sorry. In his drunken state, he probably won't remember anything tomorrow, so you'll be off the hook." I groaned, and then looked at the time. It was almost 10:30. "Alright, I'll see you later. I'm going to hit the hay." I stretched, and got up. "Okay. Rob seemed really worried about you. You should call him tomorrow." "Yeah, yeah, I will. I'll see you in two weeks. I cannot wait till this thing starts!" I laughed. "Yeah, I know right? See you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kristen's POV

Twilight started post-production, and I hadn't spoken to Rob at all. He'd barely look at me, even though we had scenes to shoot. Nodding a "hi" and that was all. "Rob, please, talk to me." I pulled him aside one day, and he ran his hand through his messy bed head hair. Wow, I never noticed how sexy that was… Kris, focus. He sighed, looking around himself, and then leaned closer. "Kristen, I forgive you. But next time, stick to the script, if you know what I mean. How could I possibly marry a girl like you if you can't follow a script?" He winked at me, and I knew he was joking about the marriage thing. But it took me by surprise, anyway. By the end of the day, I noticed that I was laughing at everything Rob said, even if it was serious. That must mean that I'm falling in love. _But you have a boyfriend, remember? _My conscience reminded me. _Michael. _I sighed, and walked quickly away to change. Rob seemed a little upset by the gesture, but I had to think this through.

Michael called, and told me about some reservations to this fancy restaurant he booked, but I wasn't listening. My thoughts were completely occupied by a boy I barely know. Rob's words echoed through my head, _But next time, stick to the script, if you know what I mean. How could I possibly marry a girl like you if you can't follow a script?_ I couldn't help it. The giggles escaped my mouth, and Michael had to ask me what was funny. "Oh, nothing. Something Rob told me. I'll meet you at the restaurant in a few. I have to change and say goodbye to the cast." I hung up, and sighed. This is going to be one hard goodbye.

Rob's POV

I was changing into my regular clothes, when a knock sounded at the trailer door. "Coming, hang on!" I shouted from the back room, and yanked on my pants. As I buttoned them, I had a hard time zipping my pants up, and I opened the door, still yanking on my zipper. "Man, you need to get more jeans. Those do not fit you." It was Kellan. "Yeah, what do you…know?" I yanked it up, and it split my jeans across the crotch area. My face turned bright red, and Kellan burst into laughter. "Have fun driving home, fatty!" I ground my teeth together, and grabbed my other pair, the ones that DID fit, and threw them on. _Calm down, Rob. _I told myself. _He's trying to push your buttons. _I counted to ten, and then walked out to the front room, smiling. "So, what's up?" I asked non-chalantly, as though that never happened. He pulled up a chair, and sat down. "You and Kristen man. I've never seen you two so close. It's really…something. Even the girls agree." My eyes narrowed, and I pulled up a chair to the table. Kellan was studying my face as I did. "I don't like her that way, Kel. We're just friends." As much as I'd want to deny that statement, that is what the status is at the moment. Kellan traced a pattern in the table, looking at me as he did. "Rob, we saw the way you two look at each other. Don't try to deny your feelings. Admit it, your in loooooove." Kellan drew out the word. It made my head spin. Did I really have feelings for her? My heart leaped at the mention of Kristen's name. Even thinking it makes my heart react. "Alright, I'll admit. I do have a small crush on her. It'll pass. Besides, Camille's my girlfriend right now." _She doesn't act like one. She never even comes to set to see me anymore. She's bitch-slapping me right now. I should probably dump her. _"Yoo-hoo, Rob!" I snapped out of my thoughts, and blinked, looking at Kellan, who was waving his hand in front of me. "Rob, Camille needs to be dumped. That sorry ass of hers isn't worth your time. Kristen's got Michael…dude, he's not worth her time either. We've just got to find a way to break those two up. Go home tonight, and call up Camille. Tell her you're done with her, and you never want to hear from her again. Then it's plan B." He was smirking now. "Kell…" I protested, but he wasn't listening. He walked out the trailer door, and I watched it slam, horrified at what he's going to do.

The next day, I was in a state of numbness. I'd called Camille last night, and told her everything. She'd broken down in tears, after I told her we were done. I hung up, and basically drank all night. I was so drunk last night that I cried myself to sleep. I NEVER do that. Kellan and Jackson both greeted me, and I made an incoherent sound. They looked at each other and shrugged, so I passed them, and headed for my trailer. "Rob, wait!" Kristen. My heart leaped, and I stopped, turning around. "Hey, Kris. Whatcha do last night?" She shrugged. "Went to dinner with Mike. You?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Broke up with Camille." Kristen was shocked. "Rob, I'm so sorry. How'd she take it?" I shrugged. "You know girls. Tears, the usual." I joked, and she sighed. "Sorry. Mike would be devastated if I broke up with him." _Sure he would. He'd probably laugh and say "You never even loved me in the first place." _Sure, Kristen, sure.

As Twilight came to a close, I was deeply in love with her. Kristen, I mean. As a celebration, Catherine took us out to dinner and toasted the movie. "To Twilight! You guys did a great job! Especially you, Rob." I grinned, and Kristen smiled, giving me thumbs up. "Want to say anything, Rob?" Catherine gave me the floor, and I gulped, standing up from my chair. "Thank you, to everybody that worked with me in this. You guys were all nice to me, and I really appreciate that. New Moon is definitely going to be great." The cast erupted in applause, and I bowed, just to be silly. Kristen laughed, and I looked her in the eyes. She's THE ONE for me.


End file.
